No hay dos como él
by C20-chan
Summary: Drabble muy corto/Él no se merecía eso. No se merecía el desprecio de todos, el cual ella de niña le había profesado. Se odiaba a si misma por la clase persona que había sido./ —Naruto.. Perdoname. /—No hay nada que perdonar Sakura-chan/


**Nuevo Drabble!**

**Es muy corto. Espero que les guste.**

**Comenten!**

**ADVERTENCIA: Yo ESCRIBO POR CELULAR,  por lo que mi vision no es la misma que la suya, es decir que al escribir yo veo que, por ejemplo, los párrafos son largos por lo que a veces los acorto o los dejo asi. Sin embargo, ustedes muy posiblemente vean los mismos parragos muy cortos o pequeños. Es por eso que le pido disculpas, estoy tratando de que eso no suceda. También perdonenme si hay faltas de ortografía.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimo**

* * *

Se odiaba a sí misma.

Odiaba lo que había hecho.

Odiaba la clase de persona que había sido en el pasado. Alguien que se dejaba influenciar por las malas lenguas y hacia lo que los demás realizaban, con el deseo egoísta de ser igual a ellos.

Él no se merecía eso. No merecía que lo despreciaran de esa forma. Que le negaran la compañía de alguien. Que le negaran las sonrisas. Que le negaran la amistad. Que le negaran el cariño. Que le negaran la diversión. Que le negaran los halagos. Que le negaran la alegría. Qué le negaran el amor. Que le negaran la felicidad.

Y por eso se odiaba. Por eso sentía repulsión hacia ella misma. Porque no había hecho nada para cambiarlo. Para que él recibiera todo lo que cualquier niño y persona querría y tenía. Ella, al igual que los demás, le había negado todo. Su amistad, su amor, su compañía.

Él se merecía todo eso y mas. Él no tendría que haber pasado por todo lo que le ocurrió en la vida.

Y tuvieron que pasar años para que ella se diera cuenta. Él tuvo que arriesgar su vida por la de ella muchas veces, para que abriera sus ojos y ver lo que valía.

Él no tenía la culpa de ser quien es. De haberle tocado ese destino. Él solo cometió el error de nacer en el momento inadecuado, por lo cual fue utilizado para salvar a las demás personas. Personas que actualmente no le daban ni hora y lo trataban de mala manera.

Él debía ser recordado como un héroe, no como un monstruo.

Y no podía entender cómo es que todavía no la había mandado al infierno con todo lo que le había hecho.

Él siempre estaba a su lado. Siempre le sonreía sinceramente. Siempre le animaba. Siempre le decía que la quería. Siempre la salvaba. Siempre la ayudaba. Siempre recalcaba que ella no era una molestia; que en realidad era más fuerte que lo creía.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la seguía queriendo, a pesar de que ella lo había despreciado, maltratado e insultado en el pasado?

¿Por qué?

—Sakura-chan ¿estas bien?

Ella lo miró a los ojos con los suyos cristalizados.

El corazón de Naruto era tan grande, que aunque ella le hubiera hecho pasar por tantas cosas dolorosas, la seguía amando.

Y se odiaba por la persona tan mala que había sido anteriormente. Se odiaba. Pero también se lo agradecía a él por no haberla abandonado.

Como él no había dos.

—Naruto...perdoname. Y gracias, por no dejarme. —dijo con lágrimas empezando a correr por sus mejillas.

Él, aun siendo quien es, el ninja más imperativo y tonto de toda la aldea, entendió lo que su mejor amiga quiso decirle. Así que suavizando su mirada antes preocupada, sustituyendola por una dulce, y con una sonrisa en su rostro, dijo:

—No hay nada que perdonar, Sakura-chan. Nunca podría abandonarte. Eres lo más importante para mi...Bueno, después de ramen. —rio con su típica sonrisa zorruna.

Ella, lanzando una pequeña risita, le pegó suavemente en el hombro, para luego abrazarlo, siendo correspondida inmediatamente.

Lo quería. Lo quería como era. Pervertido, tonto, cabeza hueca, fiel, exasperante, impaciente. Pero así era él, y así lo amaba. No lo cambiaría por nada.

No sería tonta, y apreciaría la compañía de su rubio favorito. No dejaría que se alejase de ella. Porque para ella Naruto era su todo.

Definitivamente, no había nadie como él.

* * *

**Reviews?**

**No perdonen.**

**Reviews! Quiero reviews, dattebayo!**


End file.
